The Life of Noble
by Nevertobeknown
Summary: Noble, a 15 year old boy from district 2, has volunteered for the 22nd Hunger Games, and now, is in for the fight of his life. The only question is, will he survive
1. Chapter 1

By now, I've almost succumbed to frostbite. I wrap my hands tighter around the body of what was once my ally. She's frozen solid, but I can't let go. I promised I would take her back. I promised. I know I'm going to die, that much is obvious. But will I die without having been the person I promised my mother I would be? Would I live up to my namesake? I hope so. But, only time will tell. And there isn't much of that left.

"Noble, what is that smell?" My mother snaps as she enters our kitchen, her eyes fixed on the pan on the stove top. I've been frying grain, just like my grandmother did. Mother loves the stuff, but I don't know why. When father was the mayor of District 2, we could afford servants to do our cooking, but now, he's been dead for a year. We have nothing, and are living in a tiny shack near the quarries my mother has been forced to go to work in. At fifteen, I'll be forced to leave school next year to find a job, but until then, the tessera helps us. But, being the only child in my family over 10, I've had to take on quite a load. My name has been entered to the reaping an extra seven times every year, and the odds are slowly pushing against me. My name has been called twice, but both times, someone stepped in, refusing to allow me to leave my family. But this year, my choice has been made. I will go to the Hunger Games, and I will win. My family will be wealthy again, like we always should've been. My siblings, all six of them, will never have to offer themselves so dangerously, and it will never be their responsibility. But, mother isn't home early for anything. Today is the day, when the citizens of Panem will bow to our fear, and present ourselves on a silver platter to be killed for the benefit of sport. These are the Hunger Games.

I hold my brother's hand as we walk to the town square, and the mayor mounts the stairs to the District government building. As always, our district liaison mounts the stairs, his neck stiff in his ridiculous high starched collar. The mayor, Lawson, gives his speech about how much of an honor it is to die for your country, and an even better one to kill for it. I often wonder if the Capitol instituted the games not because we rebelled, but because there is no one else to battle. So they, make us have our own. Finally, our surviving tributes, all nine of them, each say something. When they get to Elizabetta Sheldon, she mentions she'll be mentoring this year, and my heart skips a beat. I've been in love with her since I met her at a party when my father was still alive. She's the perfect specimen, and I can't take my eyes off of her, that is, until I am called back to earth by my little brother. The liaison, Edmund Nexson, has called up the female. Her name is Genevieve, and she is dirt poor. She lives on the streets, and only comes out when she's scrounging for food. No one will volunteer for her. Nexson clears his throat and turns to the boys container. He pulls a name, a little boy, aged twelve. But before the peacekeepers can move him, I raise my hands. "I volunteer as Male tribute for District 2." All eyes turn to me, and my mother's become flecked with tears, and she chokes on her words, and as the peacekeepers surround me, I can only watch as my neighbors help her back to her feet.

The train ride will take us four days, nonstop. I'm a little uneasy in the compartments they've given us, and I can't help but feel guilty. My mother didn't come to visit me in the District building, but she did send someone with a letter. My aunt Hattie is gaunt looking to begin with. Her husband died in the same epidemic that killed my father, and she caught it too. She lived, but just barely. And her soul was buried with him, so now she just sits at home, with four children, never moving from her seat in the corner of their tiny kitchen, her dark eyes showing only what reflects in them. She kissed my cheek, and spoke to me for the first time in nearly a year. "Noble, if you die, don't expect us to hail you as hero. Your mother sees you as a traitor, and so do I." She dropped the letter, and caressed my face, before bringing her hand back, and smacking me as hard as possible. My teeth rattled in my head as I cupped the red skin. Her bony hands had a lot more power than I expected. A lot more.

They serve us food, but I could barely touch it. I was too worried about my family, and how stupid I had been. If I died, which is highly probable, my family would have no choice but to collapse. Con, the next youngest, would be the next in line, and he would have to take tessera, and quit school at sixteen. I hate myself, a little more with each thought. The dinner table is awkwardly quiet, until our mentor enters the cabin. She smiles at the way Genevieve eats, and then, looking to me, it fades. "You have to eat kid. You're going to need the energy for tomorrow. Training. Then, the big day." The way she says it, she sounds as if she can't wait. "My name isn't kid." I snap, and she reels. "It's Noble." "She knows your name. She doesn't need the torment of remembering it." Echoes Nexon, who stares at us from behind a red folder, marked 2. I will never get over the shiver that goes down my spine when I see the one brown, starkly contrasting the pale blue eye, that no doubt is useless. He almost died in the games when he was my age, in the first ever hunger games. He's nearly forty, but looks far older than that. I watched his games in reruns, and, to be honest, they were horrifying. His arena was a bare, wide open space, where the weather changed at the whim of the gamemakers. Some tributes were killed by mountain sized hail, others fried by lightning. Somehow, he managed to survive until there were only a few tributes left, then, using a spear he fashioned from a tree branch and a rock, he killed six people before being declared victor. I've never seen Elizabettas. I don't think I'd be able to look at her if I did.

We finished dinner, and we all walked to all cabins in utter silence, and I locked my door and stripped down, and into the pajamas they provided. I know I won't sleep, so I crawl beneath the covers and stare at the ceiling, clapping to extinguish the light. After laying in the dark for nearly four hours, I hear a clicking at my door, and it flies open, Genevieve closing it behind her. "I'm sorry." She says, clapping her hands as a blinding light fills the cabin. "If I don't talk to someone I'll scream." I've never noticed before, but she has big green eyes, and long, orange curls. She's really very pretty. "It's alright. To be honest, I could use someone too." I smile back, and she traces her face with a pale, freckled finger. "Are you afraid? To die, I mean?" She sounds so casual, like she's just asked the time of day. "Not so much of death, but more of the way it'll happen. I can only guess how painful it will be." She smiles, and grabs my hand. "Allies?" She smiles. "Allies." I say, and we shake.

A whistle echoes, and we run to the window. We have just entered the capital.


	2. Chapter 2

By now, I've slept very little. The sun rises high over the Capital Building by the time Nexson rouses me from the stupor I'm in, and tosses me into a room, wearing a rancid pair of pajamas. I can only guess that the smell comes from my nervous sweating. The people before me are among the strangest I have ever seen, and they seem to notice my looks. The man has scaled, pink skin, with tattoos around his eyes and mouth, and hair the color of the sky when it snows. The two woman are obviously sister, as they match down to the buttons on their coats. Both wear bright yellow pant suits, and red undershirts, and have bright green wigs. They have more tattoos than the man, and they match, on opposite sides. "He'll do nicely." Says the man, and I notice that his tongue has been split right down the middle. "District two has always offered the most attractive people.' The women say in unison, and I can't help but shiver. Nexson pushes me forward, then turns and leaves, and suddenly I realize how they're eyeing me, as if I'm tonight's meal. They pull me toward a mirror, and pull away the old pajamas, leaving me in my underwear. Then, without a word, they leave, and I'm half naked, and alone.

This is the first time I catch a glimpse of myself since I left District 2. My blonde hair is long, nearly to my shoulders, and it curls a bit at each end. My dark green eyes, always my favorite thing about myself, are clouded today, most likely from the lack of sleep. I run a hand down my abdomen, and pinch, feeling for fat. But I know there will be none. We barely have enough to keep body and soul together, let alone enough to get fat with. Its then that I realize I'm nowhere near as muscular as most of the other tributes, except maybe Genevieve. This may not be so helpful when I need it, but I hope it will make me quick on my feet.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, the people come back, holding a bag, which I can only guess holds my outfit for tonight, as well as chests of makeup, stylist tools, and jewelry. Finally, they introduce themselves. "I'm Ludo." The man says, and extends a hand. "I'll be your clothing designer for the games. These two lookers are Ebony and Frost." And the girls smile and shake my hand. "We'll be doing your makeup." Says the one, Ebony. "And your hair. It needs help." Giggles frost, who tosses a drape across my shoulders, and leads me to a chair. For the next three hours, I am poked and prodded. My shoulder length hair is cut to just above my ears, and highlighted with pale browns. For some reason, Ludo instructs the ladies to dye my eyebrows black, so they do. My nails are cleaned, and shined to look as hard as rock. By the time they finish with me, around four o' clock, I cannot recognize the boy in the mirror. Ludo smiles, and whispers in my ear. "We could give you a tattoo, or two, if you'd like." I shake my head no, and tremble a little. I wouldn't let that man near me with anything sharp, fearful that I may end up with two tongues. He smiles, and then hangs up my outfit, which he still has not removed from the hanging cover. Finally, all three of them exit, and rush to the bag, before a throbbing in my ear stops me. Turning to the mirror, I realize that they have pierced my ear, and now a silver ball rests on my left lobe.

Turning back, I rip away the clothing cover, and inspect what I'll be wearing. It's very….district two. The suit is stone gray, top, jacket and pants. The sleeves of the jacket and the legs of the pants are both elongated, and as I put them on, they drag on the floor. But then I realize what it is I'm actually wearing. It's a peacekeepers uniform, only, it isn't. I immediately know what Ludo is doing, and I can't help but smile at how clever he is. It's to tell the citizens of the capital that I am from the place where they are the most empowered. I am from the most loyal district in Panem, and they will know that.

There is a knock on the door, and Nexson sticks his head in. "We have to go. Now." I turn quickly, nearly tripping over my pant legs. This is going to be a long night.

I'm in the carriage by the time Genevieve enters the bay, and she looks none too pleased. In an attempt to make us more recognizable as Tribute partners, her curly red hair has been dyed shades of gold, and her eyes have been dyed the deep green that mimics mine. "How did they….did it hurt." She winces, and rubs her head. I'll take that as a yes. Suddenly, there is a tap on the carriage side, and we look down to see a girl, no more than twelve, standing on the other side. "You district 2?" She asks. Her voice is far more mature than I would've ever imagined, and she has a deadly look in her eyes. "Names' Jani. District one. This is Hugo." She nods to the large boy who has joined her. "We're just here to ask about an alliance." I forgot about this, and should've instantly expected it. The "Career" districts always team up, and why should this year be any different. There is something to be said for the image they create. The bright, young girl, and the muscular, monstrous boy. Brains and Brawn. She seems to know what I'm thinking, and I smile, but dare not speak without Geni's approval. But she knew this was coming. "That t should be fine. As long as we train together. I want to get to know you before I put my life in your hands."

Hugo smiles an idiot smile, and Jani takes his hand. "Yay." She says, unenthusiastically. And then she smiles a wicked, crooked smile. Then, without another word, she turns and walks to her carriage.

Suddenly, the anthem plays, and we all start moving. The carriage in front of us garners a fair amount of applause, but, when the citizens see our outfits, even the peacekeepers cheer. We have made an impression, and, as we pull into the circle, I can only hope that it will last.


	3. Chapter 3

We are rushed into the training center, and quickly loaded onto an elevator before we have time to speak. Ludo greets me in my room, and his eyes trace over me a few times, before he looks at the twins and nods. Then, without a word, they all leave. I exhale, highly confused, until Geni throws open the door that connects our rooms. "That was really weird." She smirks, before offering a hand. "It's dinner time." I take it, and she leads me into the dining room, a handsomely decorated place, with furniture of dark wood. I sit next to Geni, and Elizabetta walks in, stares, and stops. "Whoa! Where are the little runts we left back in two?" She chuckles loudly, and sits across from us. "Love the hair, Gen." Geni blushes, and looks at me. "I like it too." I say, and her cheeks become even redder. Thank goodness that the servants brought in the meal, and we could all occupy our mouths. Nexson is nowhere to be found, but Elizabetta says this isn't uncommon. He doesn't spend any time with the tributes after the Chariots. He can't handle it. I can't imagine why.

With dinner finished, we all decide to go to bed early. When I am finally alone, I decide to turn on the television, until I see what they're playing. They've already played through our chariot rides, and torn apart our outfits. Now, they're playing the games in reruns. But I can't hear anything over the pounding in my chest. Because the face staring back at me, with its dark eyes and blood drenched mouth, is someone familiar. Elizabetta looks much smaller. She was obviously very young at the time of her games, because her face is freckled and her hair is pitch black, instead of its current gray-brown. I don't want to watch, but my eyes are glued to her as she moves through the arena. She is drenched, and the white leather uniform glistens in the snow. She holds a club in her hand, and has a vicious look about her. A boy, wearing a pin with a four on it, runs towards her, and she bashes his skull, a sickening crunch echoing through the barren arena. A cannon fires and she looks about her. The commentators tell the audience that there are only two tributes left, and the battle should be interesting. I keep my eyes trained to the screen, but I gather a nauseous feeling in my stomach. Without warning, a boy lands on top of her, having jumped from a tree above. The two wrestle, and, in their scuffle, both the boys knife and Elizabetta's club fall by the wayside. Finally, she rolls to his back, wraps her arm around his neck, and with a nauseating crunch, the boy's eyes roll into his head, and a cannon fires. She is victorious. The image of her, breathing heavily and laying on hands and knees in the snow fades, and as the spectators begin their commentary, I lose whatever it was I just ate, most of which lands in the sink. Suddenly, the woman who I used to worship is a monster, and, I too, have been chosen for this fate, should I survive.

The tightness in my chest prevails as I collapse.

When Geni is slapping my cheeks, I finally come to. The room has a chill about it now, as I realize a wet cloth is wrapped about my head. She smiles, and turns, beckoning for someone. Elizabetta enters, and I cringe for a moment, before deciding not to hate her. We will soon be equals. And now, I understand, that to win, while honorable, leaves you stripped of all humanity you once possessed. I only hope I die quickly, because to survive means to lose yourself utterly.

Training goes without much excitement. I practice menial skills the first day, starting fires, tying snares. It's not until the second day when I learn I am I highly skilled with a spear. I never miss a I mark, surprising everyone, even myself. When I toss the spear, piercing a dummy's gut, I run forward, and rip it out, my eyes locked on to the figure. Who will this be, when the time comes? Someone in this room will be at the end of this spear. And they all seem to know it.

By the time my game maker review comes, I don't have to wait too long. When I'm called, Geni rubs my hand, and I slowly stroll back into the training room. I waste no time setting up a few dummies, some in a circle, with a few scattered about the room. I take a spear, and attach a few extra heads to my belt. I turn to the gamemakers, and they nod for me to proceed. Taking a deep breath, I hear the spear tremble in my hand. And I'm off. By the time I'm finished, the dummies are in stages of dismemberment. Some without heads, most cut off at the waist. They are all clapping, and I leave, proud of my own performance.

I return to my room, and toss myself down on the bed, the sheets flying about me. I'm not sure why I'm so eager to spend my last night in bed, but I quickly strip down to my underwear even though it is fairly early in the night. I dim the lights and stare up to the ceiling, while tiny lights fill it, creating the image of the sky in district 2, and I quickly come to miss our little hovel, and begin to hate myself.

I am awoken by Elizabetta screaming. "A nine and an eleven! The best in the whole group. You two should be so proud! I'm gonna go tell No-" But suddenly, a deep voice echoes quietly. "Don't. He needs his rest." It's then that I realize I haven't eaten, so I call in the avox that has been serving me. "Would you be able to get me some fried grain? And honey?" She nods, and turns go retrieve my order. When the knock comes, I assume it will be her, so I rise and wrap myself in a robe. The eyes are bloodshot, tear drenched. Without a word, I open my arms and Geni curls into them, letting the tears pour. She didn't leave my room that night.


	4. Chapter 4

When the sun rises, we are still asleep. By the time the clock strikes noon, Geni has left, and I lay alone, staring at the ceiling. My mind is tearing itself every which way, and I can't help but wonder if this is the last time I will see the sun soaked day in its entirety. I consider crying, but realize it would require me to stop thinking about my death, and that seems to be impossible.

When Elizabetta opens the door, I am so deep into my own head, I don't even notice. She walks over and sits in the chair next to my bed, and obviously knowing my emotions. "Just stop feeling." She says, after a long moment of silence. "What?" I snap. "Just let it all go. Say your goodbyes, and prepare for the worst. When we let go of our humanity, it's much easier to do what needs to be done." I cannot process what I'm hearing, and I roll my eyes. "Just go away." I grumble, as I turn over. "I can't." I turn to look at her. "You have an hour to get ready. Ludo's in the hall." As if on cue, the door flies open and in walks my stylist team, bearing clothes and makeup. After an hour, I take Elizabetta's advice. I say goodbye to my mother, all my siblings, and then, it's over. This is probably the closest I've ever felt to death.

I'm wearing a sparkling silver suit; my hair slicked back, my face and body encrusted with real diamonds. Such extravagance hurts my head, and I quickly ask the Avox to remove my mirror. I'll have to wait another hour for Geni, who looks phenomenal. She wears a dress of deep blue, her stylist calls it cornflower. She has large blue and purple flowers in her hair, which hangs in heavy ringlets. I can't help but run a hand through them, they look so soft. She giggles, and we're dragged away to do our interviews. The city circle is highly decorated, and our interviewer, Roe Bunting, is in rare form. He's been hosting the games since their inception, and he's among the most interesting character the Capitol has to offer. His hair is wired into wild shapes, usually something to do with this year's games. This year, it forms, our, mine and Geni's, peace keeper helmet. It's wild, and dyed the bright silver. His suit, however, matches the sea green of the girl from district 4, a young, fourteen year old named Lucy. She has proven to be third in these games, second behind Geni, and then myself. She really is beautiful.

Jani takes the stage in a red and black dress, with rubies in her hair and hanging in her ears. She is tiny, but two years older than me. She scored a six with the game makers. Admirable, but she still will have to make quite an impression to garner support. She seems to have the interview in her hands, and by the end the crowd is nearly foaming at the mouth. She present an air of hopeful narcissism, and the crowd devours it. When she is dismissed, Hugo comes forward. He is portrayed as innocent and weak, his clothing matches his partner. After him, Geni goes up. We have both been coached privately by Nexson, and I have absolutely no clue where this will go. Very quickly, I have an idea. They have portrayed her as quiet, and lost, the poor little girl from district 2, who, by pure luck, gained an eleven in her session. She barley speaks, only nods, and looks nervous. When she is dismissed, I have to be pushed by the girl from district 3 to force myself on stage. I know my "story", how I volunteered for that little boy at the reaping, who's name I have learned was Farrow. I take a deep breath, I take my seat.

"So, this is Noble. What a name! Worthy of your actions. So tell us, who was the boy at the reaping? "

"He was a boy from my part of district 2. His name is Farrow. "

"And why did you volunteer for him?"

"He's very young, and he's so small. I couldn't let him just go to his death. I knew I had a better chance at winning, and, to be honest, I was going to volunteer anyway. Glory, it's kind of my thing."

The crowd goes crazy. We talk for a little longer about menial things, and my time is up. I head back to the training center, and head straight to bed. I'm too disillusioned to eat. For the first time in my life I've realized that what they are doing is wrong, and it took Farrow, not even my siblings, but a boy I've never met to realize that what the Capitol does to us is wrong, and now, I swear to win their games, no matter the cost.

I am roused in the morning, and board a hover craft that will take us to the arena. In the craft, I am given a needle that inserts a chip into my arm, so they can always track me in the arena. After what seems like forever, we begin our descent.


	5. Chapter 5

Ludo greets me underground, as we prepare for the games. I am dressed in a rock brown uniform, with long pants made of a thin, net like material. This is the kind of material that we wear in the summer in two, and I can only guess that means that the arena will be hot. But, the jacket he puts around my shoulders tells a different tale. It's heavy, with a thick, fur like lining. He lowers my tribute token, a piece of stone attached to a necklace, around my neck. This was devised by Ludo and Geni's stylist, who decided we should have matching tokens. Finally, it is time to go, and Ludo hugs me tight to him. "Best of luck," he smiles, and I realize for the first time that I've grown slightly attached to my stylist. I back into the glass tube that will raise me up into the arena, and smile a wide smile, just as I move upward.

My first reaction is gasp. We are at the base of three mountains, each of them snow capped. In the center stands the large golden cornucopia, surrounded by back packs, weapons and tons of food. I take in my surroundings. Jani looks at me, and I wink once, part of the system we've devised. Geni and Hugo both offer smiles, and the two from district four acknowledge. We have a plan to quickly and utterly gut the competition, by taking what we need a destroying the rest. It's was almost impossible to get this planning in, but somehow we managed. A piece of paper dropped here or there, under the eyes of only the mute servants.

I scan the area, and notice a golden spear shining at the head of the cornucopia. I keep my eyes locked, and when the gong echoes, I dash forward, and wrap my hands tightly around the weapon. I slash forward, making contact with the neck of the boy from district twelve. His neck instantly slumps, barely attached. But I have no time to think. Geni's knives land here and there, meeting victims with terrifying accuracy. Hugo has mounted the cornucopia, and stand atop it, out of most of the fighting. No one dares take him on. Lucy, however, is in the center of it all, brandishing two blades with her tiny hands, pulling throats out with motions I assume she uses to gut fish.

After a fairly short amount of time, we have taken the cornucopia, and eight tributes lay dead. The rest have made due with little or nothing.

"I got the kid from eight with a knife, but he kept going." Geni snaps. Her braided hair is frizzy in the heat, and it reminds me more of the girl from home. "He'll die soon. I saw that cut. He doesn't have long." I hardly recognize the deep voice, then remember that the only other boy in the group is Hugo. The kid from four didn't do so well, and a stray knife caught him the chest. Geni reclaims it. "Sorry Lucy." She says, and immediately realizes that she shouldn't apologize for this. It shows weakness.

"its fine." Lucy looks up from her dead comrade, and hands Geni a blade that lodged in the ground. "He would have held us back anyway."

We all stand in shocked silence as we inspect our surroundings. The mountains seem to be equal distance from each other, and rope bridges connect them all at some point. We quickly decide to claim one mountain, the center, and make plans for our climb. Hugo volunteers to carry the food, and we quickly pack all that lays in the cornucopia into six different bags. I take a few more spear heads, and we all begin our ascent.

By the time night falls we are almost halfway to our destination. A vast tunnel system runs between the mountains, and we set up camp. We decide to start a fire in the cave itself, to avoid allowing the smoke to fly into the air. Suddenly, as we all gather around and begin boiling water to drink, a voice echoes down the caves, one that didn't belong to any of us. Hugo and I take up weapons, and Geni wraps a cloth around a stick, before lighting it on fire. I hand the torch off, and Hugo and I rush forward.

At the end of an enclosed tunnel, lies the boy from district eight, his jacket tied tightly around his wound. The girl from his district looks up, tears streaming down her face. The boy is far past death, but it seems the hover craft could not get to him. The girl lurches back in fear, and begins huddling against the back of the tunnel. I swallow my humanity, like I was told, and take a spear head from my belt, tossing it just like I saw Geni do. It makes contact with her eye socket, and the cannons fire. She's gone.

Later into the night, we find out just how many casualties have occurred. In all, twelve have died tonight. A few from falling in their various climbs, most from us. One boy was killed by mutts, bat like creatures that have talons long enough to gut a man inside out. Now that there are only half of us left, the capitol has already begin to play games. The cornucopia, and the area around it have since flooded with toxic water, that stops just below the bridges between the mountains.

Geni and I volunteer for night watch, since we have trouble sleeping. We wake Lucy when necessary, when one of us really needs a break. Tonight, I sit at the mouth of the cave my feet dangling a little over the side of the cliff, just above the water. It has been four days since these games began, and since then, no one else has fallen, and to be honest, we're all a little bit restless. I toss rocks in the water below, as Geni brings me some hot water.

"This is getting ridiculous. They're going to get really angry that no one else has died. I'm shocked they haven't done something crazy yet." I smile at her in the flickering light from our fire, and realize how pretty she still looks, even after days of not showering. I reach across and entwine our fingers. She smiles, and leans in, and our lips meet for a moment. Just then, a little package falls from the sky, a silver parachute guiding its way. It lands in our laps, and we pull it open.

Two knives, both with a large 2 carved in it. I know immediately what they are. Stone cutters blades, these are encrusted with diamond dust, creating a sharp, deadly edge.

That's when the explosions go off.


	6. Chapter 6

I climb for hours. I climb until my arms go numb, and lips are chapped. As I've climbed, the temperature lowers, and its all I have not to collapse from exhaustion. That's when I see her. It's Lucy, and she's hurt. In her hand is her left ear, and I rush to her as quickly as possible. But she holds out her hand. "Don't. Wait till it's gone." I suddenly see what she means, a giant bear like beast stands before us, but it stand incredibly tall, and I am shocked the only injury she has garnered is a lost ear. I pull my spear head from my belt, and attach it to the staff, all very slowly, in the creatures eye sight. When I throw it, the beast is hit in the center of its head, and it falls forward, unmoving. I rush toward Lucy, and she wraps her arms around my neck, and something comes over me. I lose myself for a quarter of a second, and when I come too, my final spear head rests in Lucy's neck. She is cold, and I hold her close to me. I now instantly why I did what I did, that my will to survive, my need to live for my family had to be my driving force, now that I lost Geni. But suddenly, Lucy stirs, and speaks like she has liquid in her mouth. "Noble, take me back. Please. They won't find me here. Please." And the cannon fires. By now, I've almost succumbed to frostbite. I wrap my hands tighter around the body of what was once my ally. She's frozen solid, but I can't let go. I promised I would take her back. I promised. I know I'm going to die, that much is obvious. But will I die without having been the person I promised my mother I

would be? Would I live up to my namesake? I hope so. But, only time will tell. And there isn't much of that left. Finally I pull myself from my frozen stupor, and carry Lucy's body until I see the weather start to change. I leave her where I left Geni, and then begin my hunt for Hugo.

Needless to say, it doesn't take long. He's huddled in a cavern, eating a bat mutt. He picks up his sword, and at that moment I realize what he's holding. Somehow, he's lowered a tin flask into the toxic liquid that surrounds us. He runs forward, and I toss a knife, catching his stomach. At the same moment, he throws the flask, and it spills onto my face, and I blackout from the pain. I hear a loud bang, and determine that I have died.

When I come to I am submerged in a bath of sweet smelling liquid, and I realize my face is bandaged, my eyes covered.  
>"He's just in here." A woman's voice says, and suddenly, light bleeds through my bandages. The nurse removes them, and, while blurry, I can see fairly well. She goes on to tell me how my face had to be completely reconstructed, as the acid Hugo threw at me destroyed skin and nerve. They thought I was going to die, but I've made a very remarkable recovery. The skin on my face is pristine, pale and fresh. I realize my leg, below the knee, has been replaced with an artificial limb, but I don't have much trouble adjusting. They couldn't even remotely salvage my foot. After Geni gave me medicine, it prolonged the destruction for a few days, but it was already begging again when I was announced the victor.<p>

I am kept in the hospital for a few more days, before Ludo greets me to dress for my interview. It's hugs and kisses from him and the twins, as they tell me they won big by betting on my winning. My final interview seems like it will never end, and I am forced to watch the recap of the games. I turn my eyes from Geni's death, as well as when I kill Lucy. Finally, I am on a train to district 2, and my family greets me on the platform. My mother's anger has faded and she offers hugs and kisses. I am proud, not of what I have done, but what my siblings will never have to do. They will never have to quit school to work, nor will they have to take tesserae. Wonderful odds now rest in their favor.

Epilogue

On my sixty seventh birthday, they conduct the reaping. My granddaughter stands eagerly awaiting her turn to volunteer, but I pull her close to me. "Promise, promise that you will stay silent. Do not volunteer for anything. I beg of you." She loses her smile, but agrees. The reaping goes without a hitch, and the seventy fourth hunger games are set to begin. I avoid mentoring for the eighth time, and Elizabetta is too old now anyway. She kisses our granddaughter on the cheek as we walk to the victors village together, our hands intertwined.


End file.
